


Changes

by liefde



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Talking, actually just me trying to cope with my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Dan wants to leave and tells Max.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted to write a Maxiel fic for a long time and then Dan said he's going to leave (which broke my heart but yeah) and then I came up with this instead.
> 
> Excuse the mistakes, this was written rather late at night after watching every Maxiel video in this universe.

Max doesn’t know how to feel when Daniel knocks on the door of his hotel room. They’ve just finished a race, ending in a disappointing loss for him and for Daniel - those stupid engine failures for the nth time.

“Max, it’s me”, Daniel says at the other side of the door. Daniel doesn’t have to say it’s him for Max to understand that it’s Dan, he knows the voice of his teammate well enough. He’d even recognize him by looking at his finger nails.

He opens the door, and immediately senses something is up when he isn’t met with Dan’s usual happy expression and cheeky grin. He normally always has his typical expression on his face, because a knock on Max' door means they're probably going to do their friends with benefits kind of thing.

“Hey”, he says and lets his teammate in. Dan goes straight for his bed and plops down on it. And it makes Max smile a little more, because that’s a typical Dan thing to do. He always acts as if Max' room is actually his own. Max loves it.

“So, not that I’m complaining of course, but why are you here?”, Max asks when he’s sat down next to Dan.

“You know that I’ve been thinking about making a couple of changes to my life, right?”, Daniel asks and looks at Max.

“Yeah? You once told me something like that after we fucked a few weeks ago”, Max says casually and Dan chuckles at that.

“Maxy, I’ve influenced you in all the right ways haven’t I?”, Dan says with a grin and rubs the back of Max his neck and the younger boy just grins. “But I’m actually going to be very serious for one moment in my life now”, he adds and sighs.

And now Max definitely knows something is wrong. He raises his eyebrows and looks at Dan expectantly.

“I want to leave the team, Max”, Daniel says, making Max dead silent for a second. And then Max starts laughing in his typical way, until tears are forming in his eyes and he almost can’t breathe anymore.

“This is such a great joke, Dan! I almost fell for it with you're 'I'm being serious now'! You truly are the-”

“I’m not joking, Max”, Dan interrupts him and looks the other way, removing the hand he'd put on Max' neck.

“What!?”, Max says and why hadn't he expected this? Or maybe he actually had, but he'd put the thought of Dan leaving him – leaving them – in a dark and little place in his brain.

"I'm sorry Maxy. It's just that, and as I've told you before, I don't like the team anymore. It won't work out. And I don't want to fight with you. Racing means a lot to me, but friendship is way more important. Especially our friendship. Look at all those broken friendships because of Formula One. We can't let that happen to us."

Max just stares out of the window, trying to take in everything.

"Hey, Max. Please say something?", Daniel asks after a while and softly rubs the younger one's back, just the way he knows Max likes.

"Where are you going then?", Max finally asks.

"Renault", he replies and Max' mouth falls open in surprise.

"With their shit engines? Please just stay, I don't want to be the number one driver, you know that Dan! I just want us to win races together."

"Max, it's not about what you want, we both know that. They want to go for the youngest World Champion, let them go for it. But I don't feel like staying if I just have to be the second driver. And I will be the first driver at Renault. I just needed this change, I hope you can understand my decision", Dan says with sad eyes and it doesn't take long for Max to hug him tightly.

"Of course I understand. But I'm going to miss you so much", Max says into Daniel's shoulder and he takes Dan's hand in his, slowly tracing patterns on the back of it.

"I'm going to miss you too, Maxy. But me joining another team doesn't mean we won't see each other anymore, silly! I'll still have my huge apartment in Monaco, the one that's higher and way bigger than yours!", he says and that clearly cheers Max up.

"True. Which means we can still do whatever we want in bed? And which means I will get to fuck you next time?", Max asks with a little smirk and Dan rolls his eyes.

"Oh fuck off. I'm leaving the team, and all you do is think about sex? That's what this is all about?" Dan replies, fake shocked, and then surges forward, kissing Max on his lips and catching him by surprise.

Max laughs against Dan's lips and ruffles Dan's curls.

"Is this still a friends with benefits kind of thing?", the younger one asks and Daniel laughs, making Max laugh too. He loves Dan's laugh.

"I think we gradually evolved into something more than a friends with benefits thing a long time ago, Maxy", Dan replies and shrugs. "Unless you've got yourself another girlfriend."

Max can sense the tiny bit of jealousy and hopefulness in Daniel's voice, and grins when he replies: "I haven't had a girlfriend since we started fucking around. Which you probably should've noticed."

Dan raises his eyebrows. "Oh so I'm mister oblivious here? Says the guy who didn't notice I haven't had a someone since you joined the team", he retorts and Max' eyes grow big.

"So... you've kind of had feelings–", he begins, but Daniel makes him stop by waving his hand.

"Don't do this embarrassing me with my feelings kind of thing."

Max laughs and shrugs. "I like it. So why not?"

"We're idiots. Also, I forgot about the fact that I will probably never get to fly a private jet with you ever again. I'll miss those great blowies, man. Those were great."

"What do you mean? We're rich, dude", Max says and a laugh escapes from his throat.

"Yeah. True. We should do that. Get a private jet to go to Australia, enjoy the sun. Ride bicycles and go fishing with friends. Which would mean that I could properly introduce you to everyone."

Max raises one eyebrow and laughs while he says: "We went from blowies in private jets to getting introduced really quickly!"

"Only if you want to of course. I wouldn't want to force you into anything", the Aussie quickly says and Max can see the insecurity on Dan's face.

"Of course I want to get introduced properly by my beautiful boyfriend!", he says with a wink and Daniel blushes.

"Boyfriend, Maxy?"

"Oh shut up", Max says and presses a kiss to Dan's mouth, "of course we're boyfriends. Also, I'm very much looking forward to seeing you in that ugly Renault banana, so I can laugh."

Dan squints his eyes at him and grins. "But Max, you love my banana."

Max rolls his eyes fondly and says: "Shut up. I'm supposed to be the childish twenty-year old here!"

Dan starts laughing and is joined by Max immediately.

"You love me", Dan says and Max shrugs.

"True", he says honestly, "and I'll still love you when you race for another team."

"I love you too Maxy", Daniel says and smiles when Max pulls him into another one of those amazing kisses.

Everything is going to be just fine, Dan thinks and he smiles against Max' lips. It's all going to be fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope this at least healed a bit of your heart...  
> Find me / request things on my [tumblr](https://sunnygotze.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
